But Not Forgotten S
by Rhea's Teleplays
Summary: When the CSI in Las Vegas discover a victim they're looking for may be a kidnapped CSI from Miami, the case becomes cross jurisdiction as both teams search desperately to find the victim and his abductor.
1. Teaser

CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION

"But Not Forgotten"

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. LAS VEGAS (STOCK) - NIGHT

To establish.

EXT. SPRING MOUNTAIN - NIGHT

It's drizzling. On a bridge spanning a canyon, there are fire trucks and police cars blocking the road from both directions. Not that there's any traffic at this time of night to divert on this remote road.

EXT. NEVADA CANYON HIGHWAY - NIGHT

**CATHERINE** is speaking to a fireman. She leaves him and goes to the edge of the canyon. **NICK**, **GREG**, and Search and Rescue members are repelling down the canyon wall. At the bottom of the canyon she can see the headlights of a vehicle but nothing else.

State Patrolman **STEVEN** walks up to Catherine, staring at the bottom also.

STEVEN  
This is a waste of time.

CATHERINE  
We'll know when they get there.

Her cell phone alerts her of an incoming call. Nick's voice comes across it like a walkie-talkie.

NICK (ON PHONE)  
It's a hearse, Catherine. And there's a coffin  
inside. No plates though.

She moves a little closer to the edge as she pulls the phone from her belt.

STEVEN  
A hearse is different.

CATHERINE  
(into phone)  
Is there a body inside?

NICK (ON PHONE)  
We're still trying to figure out how to get it out.

Catherine waits. Two work lights come on and expose the accident scene. Even from this height she can see the hearse is badly damaged.

NICK (ON PHONE) (CONT'D)  
The hearse was on fire at some point. Looks  
like the outside of the coffin's been burned  
pretty badly too.

STEVEN  
Could be a murder cover up.

CATHERINE  
Anything's possible.

GREG (ON PHONE)  
Catherine, the inside isn't burned, but it looks  
like someone was kept in here. There are eye  
screws on the side and cut plastic ties. It looks  
like something blunt cut them. A rock maybe?  
There's a lot of blood and brain matter at the  
foot. It's a mess in this thing.

CATHERINE  
(into phone)  
We'll sort it out later. Cover everything until we  
can get it lifted out of there.

STEVEN  
Do you really think someone could have walked away from that?

Catherine looks in the direction the canyon exits to the Mojave Desert.

CATHERINE  
If they did, in four hours they're going to know  
what it's like to go from the frying pan to the fire.

Steven looks in the same direction.

SMASH CUT:

OPENING CREDITS.

FADE OUT.

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. CSI NEVADA - DNA LAB - NIGHT

Greg is pulling bits of skin from duct tape when Nick enters. He is carrying a camera and evidence bag, and a couple swabs that he sets next to Greg.

GREG  
What are the swabs from?

NICK  
SAR found a jacket with blood on it a little ways  
down the canyon. It had been torn pretty bad  
and there's a sleeve missing. Maybe the  
person in the coffin used it for a bandage?

GREG  
Maybe.

Greg nods, watching him leave. He starts the skin processing, then starts working on the swabs.

INT. CSI NEVADA - GARAGE - NIGHT

Catherine and **LANGSTON** both don overalls when they enter the garage. They stop and stare at the crushed hearse with the charred coffin inside of it.

LANGSTON  
We are assuming someone walked away from  
a car fire, in a coffin?

CATHERINE  
Until we find a body, yeah.

LANGSTON  
Las Vegas luck at its best.

She smiles, walking around to the back.

CATHERINE  
Do you want the hearse or the coffin?

LANGSTON  
I get to chose?

CATHERINE  
Naw. I'll pull rank. You take the hearse.

LANGSTON  
Shall I pull degree?

Catherine just chuckles. The two pull the coffin out and set it on two sawhorses near a workbench. Langston picks up a flashlight, pulls on gloves, and starts working his way through the hearse.

Catherine opens the lid and for a moment, stares at the inside. The foot of the coffin has dried blood and brain matter. There is blood spatter throughout the coffin, but there's a rough shape where a body blocked some of the spatter

She picks up fingerprint dust and starts dusting the inside.

INT. CSI NEVADA - PRINT LAB - NIGHT

Catherine walks in with two handfuls of fingerprints. **MANDY** looks up from her computer and lets out a disbelieving laugh.

MANDY  
Either you've forgotten to drop off evidence or  
I'm going to really hate a new case.

CATHERINE  
You're going to hate a new case. These all  
came from the inside of a coffin.

Mandy takes them.

MANDY  
Is this from the suicide corner hearse?

CATHERINE  
Yep, and those prints are just from the foot off  
the coffin. I'll be back with more.

MANDY  
Who on earth would steal a hearse? Or a coffin  
for that matter?

Catherine walks out as she answers:

CATHERINE  
Nothing is sacred these days.

Mandy nods. She starts scanning prints into the computer.

INT. CSI NEVADA - DNA LAB - NIGHT

Greg has returned to the duct tape and is pulling grains of sand from the tape. He prepares them on a slide and puts them under a microscope.

**CSI POV**

**The scope reveals the sand is high in silica and light colored with bits of crushed shell.**

**BACK TO SCENE**

GREG  
You're not from Nevada. Where did you come from?

Behind him a computer beeps and the printer ejects a piece of paper. Greg rolls across the room to the printer, pulling off a sheet. Nick comes back in with more evidence to run for DNA.

NICK  
Anything good?

GREG  
Good chance our person from the coffin was  
male. But they don't match. The donor on the  
jacket was different from the one on the tape.

NICK  
No relation?

GREG  
Nope.

Greg turns to the computer.

GREG (CONT'D)  
Oo! But I have a hit in CODIS from both of them.

Nick starts preparing his samples for DNA testing.

GREG (CONT'D)  
The bleeder that was at the foot of the coffin is  
wanted in Iowa and I don't think there's a drug  
charge this guy doesn't have on his record. He  
loved his drugs!

Nick laughs.

GREG (CONT'D)  
And our next contes... tant.

Nick looks up, watching Greg. Greg has lost his humor and is staring at the computer monitor.

GREG (CONT'D)  
(to himself)  
This can't be right. This has to be a mistake.

Suddenly he starts typing and mouse clicking, changing screens fast.

NICK  
Who is it?

Greg doesn't answer, he keeps working. He stops suddenly, reading what's on the screen.

NICK  
Greg? Who is it?

Greg jumps up and runs out of the lab. Nick walks over to the monitor to read what's on it. The more he reads, the angrier it makes him.

INT. CSI NEVADA - GARAGE - NIGHT

Langston and Catherine stand around the coffin, which is brightly lit with reactive luminal.

CATHERINE  
That was a light coating ten minutes ago. I  
haven't put anything under florescent, yet,  
but...

LANGSTON  
You believe this case just went beyond  
attempted murder, don't you?

She nods. They turn when Greg runs in.

GREG  
Catherine, I gotta CODIS hit on DNA from the  
duct tape we found in the coffin. He's Miami  
Dade CSI, Ryan Wolfe. As of today, he's been  
missing for 32 days.

Nick walks in, standing next to Greg. Catherine looks back at the coffin.

CATHERINE  
Ray, finish up in here. I have to call his supervisor.

Catherine leaves. While he's not one of theirs, it's still a blow to the team.

EXT. NEVADA CANYON - DAY

**RYAN** Wolfe limps down the canyon. He has a swollen black eye, bruised face, split lip. He made a makeshift sling with the torn arm from his jacket. His body and clothes are torn. The bottom of his pants is soaked with blood that has dried and crusted. Ryan trips over a root and falls, landing on his arm.

He lets out a cry, quickly rolling onto his back. Slowly he picks himself up and limps into the shade of the canyon wall. He finds a sandy spot and eases himself onto it. He lays his head against a rock and is asleep in seconds.

EXT. NEVADA CANYON (AERIAL) - DAY

Overhead a search and rescue helicopter pass over him, but the people in it can't tell him from the rocks he's sitting among.

**Omitted**

Omitted

EXT. MIAMI (STOCK)

To establish.

EXT. CSI MIAMI BUILDING - DAY

Establishing locale.

INT. CSI MIAMI - LAB

SUPER: One Year Ago

**CALLEIGH** is working in a lab. She looks up when **RYAN** enters and smiles. Fate hasn't come looking for him yet. He returns her smile.

CALLEIGH  
Hey, Ryan! Welcome back.

RYAN  
Thanks. And I'm looking for something to do.  
Got anything for me to start on?

CALLEIGH  
I sure do.

She turns and picks up a box. It rattles like cornflakes as she sets it on the counter in front of Ryan.

RYAN  
What's this?

CALLEIGH  
We had a multiple gang shooting yesterday.  
These are all the spent rounds mixed with  
some bullets. You can run all of them through  
IBIS for me.

Ryan looks at her. She's gotta be joking.

RYAN  
All of them?

CALLEIGH  
That's right.

RYAN  
How many are in here?

CALLEIGH  
I dunno. I stopped counting at three hundred.

Ryan sighs, picking up the box. The CSI receptionist, **LAURA**, comes to the door, holding out an On Time Delivery envelope.

LAURA  
Ryan, this just came for you.

Ryan turns. He takes the envelope.

RYAN  
Thanks.

Laura flashes a smile as she leaves. Ryan sets the box down and opens the envelope. There's another, smaller, envelope inside. He opens it and pulls out a card.

CALLEIGH  
What is it?

He opens it and two tickets fall out of it. He picks up the tickets. This is a very confusing surprise.

RYAN  
(reading card)  
I'm happy to hear your back to work. These  
should help you get some relaxation on  
your day off.

CALLEIGH  
What's wrong?

RYAN  
I think someone has me confused with  
someone else.

Calleigh moves around next to him, taking the tickets he hands to her.

CALLEIGH  
Lower prime tickets to the Miami Dolphins.  
Those things cost a fortune! Who sent them?

RYAN  
It's just signed Me.

Calleigh slowly sets the tickets down on the counter. She watches his face for a moment.

CALLEIGH  
Ryan... I know you really like the Dolphins and  
those are really amazing seats, but...

RYAN  
But after everything that's happened I  
shouldn't because I'm under a microscope  
right now.

CALLEIGH  
Yeah. Take this to Horatio. Right now.

Ryan doesn't comment.

CALLEIGH (CONT'D)  
Have you even spoken to him this morning?

RYAN  
No. I just wanted to get back to work.

Calleigh can understand that.

CALLEIGH  
Well, why don't you take this to him and see  
how the conversation plays out. You don't  
want this to come back to haunt you. And the  
bullets can wait.

He slips the tickets and card back in the envelope.

RYAN  
I'll be back for them.

CALLEIGH  
They'll be waiting.

Ryan leaves the lab.

INT. CSI MIAMI - HORATIO'S OFFICE - DAY

Horatio is reading a case file when Ryan comes to the door.

RYAN  
H?

Horatio looks up at him.

HORATIO  
Good morning, Mister Wolfe. I don't have a  
case for you yet, if that's what you're here for.

Ryan smiles.

RYAN  
Calleigh has some work for me. Do you gotta moment?

Horatio sets the file aside.

HORATIO  
I do.

Ryan walks in and sets the card down on Horatio's desk.

RYAN  
Someone sent this to me. I don't know who,  
but... I think maybe you should look into it for me.

Horatio pulls out the card and removes the tickets so he can read the card. He sets both items back on his desk.

HORATIO  
Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll  
have Eric to run them for us.

RYAN  
Thank you.

There's a moment of silence.

HORATIO  
Isn't Calleigh waiting?

RYAN  
Yeah.

Ryan turns and leaves, passing Delko coming in with a fat case file.

DELKO  
Welcome back.

RYAN  
Thanks.

Delko walks up to Horatio's desk, setting the case file on it.

DELKO  
Finally finished with the B&E evidence. It was  
the husband staging it to look like a B&E, all  
for insurance.

HORATIO  
Good work. Do you have gloves on you, Eric?

DELKO  
Yeah. Why?

Horatio points at the envelope and tickets.

HORATIO  
I need you to process these.

Delko pulls gloves out of his hip pocket.

DELKO  
Another death threat? Which of us is it this time?

HORATIO  
On the contrary, this one is welcoming Ryan  
back to his job, with some very expensive  
Dolphin tickets.

Delko picks up the items.

DELKO  
Have you told Ryan about the death threats?

HORATIO  
They haven't been aimed at him, so no.

DELKO  
We were getting them because he was  
suspended. He should be told, H. I mean, now  
that he's back, who's to say--

HORATIO  
For all we know, the threats may have been  
idle, so let's not jump to conclusions until we  
have evidence that we need to.

DELKO  
Couldn't this card be from the same person?

HORATIO  
We need proof that it is. Until then, I am not  
going to worry Mister Wolfe. And neither will  
you. Understood?

Delko doesn't like this decision, but he'll obey his boss.

DELKO  
Yeah. Understood. I'll let you know if I find anything.

Horatio watches him go and then looks out his window. In private, he'll let his concern about the matter show.

EXT. MIAMI (STOCK)

To establish.

INT. CSI MIAMI - RECEPTION - DAY

SUPER: Five Weeks Ago

Ryan comes around the corner. **CHRISSIE**, a delivery girl for On Time Delivery, stands in front of the desk holding an envelope. She sees him and smiles, holding out her signature device.

CHRISSIE  
Your girlfriend's been busy today. This is  
what... The sixth one in five hours?

Ryan chuckles as he signs it.

RYAN  
You know this isn't a girlfriend, Chrissie.

CHRISSIE  
I think it's an ex.

RYAN  
I hope not. Otherwise I'll have to arrest her for harassment.

Ryan hands the device back.

CHRISSIE  
(bashful)  
So if I were to ask you out to dinner, again,  
today, before I leave, would the answer  
still be no?

Ryan doesn't see Laura look up and smile. She's looking somewhere else when Ryan glances at her.

RYAN  
My own personal delivery girl is leaving?

Chrissie laughs, nodding. Ryan looks at the envelope, and makes a definitive decision.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Let's do dinner. Give me your address and I'll  
come by around six thirty.

CHRISSIE  
You can pick me up from work. I give off at sixish.

RYAN  
Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can.

She smiles, hugging the signature device.

CHRISSIE  
See you then.

Ryan nods, watching her leave. Laura clears her throat. Ryan turns to her, meeting her eyes as he walks past.

LAURA  
Over a year later he _finally_ says yes.

Ryan shakes his head. He opens the envelope and reaches in. He stops short, staring at the stack of cash in his hand. He lets out a frustrated breath

INT. CSI MIAMI - HORATIO'S OFFICE - DAY

Ryan sits in front of Horatio's desk, staring at the stack of cash. Horatio walks in behind him, stopping next to him and also staring at the cash. Horatio carries a piece of paper with DNA results.

RYAN  
This was delivered about forty minutes ago.  
Eric and Calleigh ran all the bills. None of it's  
stolen, there's no trace, and no prints. And  
this is the sixth one today.

HORATIO  
Me has been persistent today.

RYAN  
H, that's ten thousand dollars. I now have over  
a million dollars sitting in the vault from my  
stalker. A million dollars, H! Do you have any  
idea how this looks?

HORATIO  
It looks like you haven't let your stalker  
persuade you into accepting any bribes.

Ryan sighs, scrubbing his fingers over his forehead. Laura comes into the office, holding another package.

LAURA  
Ryan... Chrissie dropped off another package.

Ryan closes his eyes. Seeing his CSI's frustration, Horatio takes the package.

HORATIO  
Thank you.

Laura leaves. Horatio sets the package down and sits down in the chair next to Ryan. Horatio gives Ryan the results, but Ryan doesn't know what to make of it.

RYAN  
What is this?

HORATIO  
I'm afraid I've withheld information. I didn't  
want to jump to conclusions of a connection  
until there was one.

RYAN  
What information?

HORATIO  
While you were suspended it would appear  
your stalker sent everyone in the department  
death threats. I didn't want to tell you until we  
had some evidence linking the threats with  
your stalker, which Eric found today. Whoever  
licked one of the envelopes yesterday was the  
same male contributor that licked all of the  
death threat envelopes.

Ryan isn't angry with Horatio.

RYAN  
I'd like to look through those tomorrow.

HORATIO  
We can do that. For tonight, why don't we set  
you up with some police protection?

Ryan grimaces, leaning forward.

RYAN  
I... Couldn't we wait for one more day? This  
person hasn't tried anything and... I'd like to  
wait one more day.

HORATIO  
Your stalker has been escalating this week.  
The increase of gifts is proof that this person is  
planning to make a move soon.

RYAN  
I know, but... Just one more day.

HORATIO  
Why?

Ryan laughs a little.

RYAN  
Because I'm going on a first date and I don't  
want to scare when I explain why I have a  
policeman following me around.

Horatio smiles. He can understand the young man's reluctance of an escort on a first date

HORATIO  
So you have finally taken the delivery girl's  
invitation up.

RYAN  
She has been asking forever, and she said  
she's moving this week, so... I agreed to  
dinner. It's not her fault this pyscho uses her  
company to send packages.

HORATIO  
I agree. I'll request it to start tomorrow, but keep  
your guard up, Ryan.

RYAN  
I will. See you in the morning.

HORATIO  
Bright and early.

Ryan leaves.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. DOS SOL APARTMENTS - NIGHT

Ryan stops his car in front of the gated apartment building. Sitting in the passenger seat Chrissie watches him. He gets out and walks around, opening her door. She gets out and moves to kiss him. He pulls back, smiling.

CHRISSIE  
Would you like to come up?

How does he tell her he isn't interested in her?

RYAN  
I'd better not. I have work tomorrow.

An older car pulls up in front of his and sits idling. The driver, Jerry, appears to sending a text message on his phone.

CHRISSIE  
Oh. Would you mind walking me to my door at least?

RYAN  
Sure.

The two head into the apartment building. Jerry gets out and opens the trunk. He picks up a brown bottle and wets a cloth, then sticks the cloth in his pocket. He heads into the apartment behind them.

EXT. DOS SOL APARTMENTS – COURTYARD - NIGHT

Ryan follows Chrissie up the stairs near the gate and she stops at the first door. He patiently waits while she fishes for her keys in her purse.

CHRISSIE  
I need to get a smaller purse, I think.

Ryan offers a smile when she glances at him. He notices she looks past him, down the stairs. He glances back. Jerry stands at the bottom of the stairs, having a difficult time lighting a cigarette. Ryan turns when he hears keys drop on the walkway.

CHRISSIE  
I'm such a kluttz!

Ryan reaches down and picks them up. He stands up, starting to speak, but stops when he finds himself on the business end of Chrissie's revolver. She smiles lovingly at him.

CHRISSIE (CONT'D)  
Don't call for help. If someone came, I'd have  
to kill them. You wouldn't do that to someone,  
would you, my pet?

RYAN  
Who are you?

CHRISSIE  
Me, my pet.

He starts to ask her name again, but realization hits.

RYAN  
You're my stalker? You've been under my  
nose this whole time?

CHRISSIE  
I wasn't stalking you. I was looking out for you.  
Someone had to. After all the horrible things  
your co-workers have done and never been  
suspended for, they had no right to treat you  
like they did.

RYAN  
I won't let you hurt them.

She laughs at him.

CHRISSIE  
Ryan, I don't give a damn about your co-  
workers or your friends or your family, for that  
matter. I just... Want... You

RYAN  
What is it you want from me?

CHRISSIE  
Let's go somewhere else to discuss this.  
Somewhere not so public. Back down the  
stairs. Quietly.

Ryan starts to turn and reach for his concealed gun.

CHRISSIE (CONT'D)  
Jerry has a short temper. You'd better just give  
that to me.

Cigarette smoke wafts over Ryan's shoulder and he's suddenly aware of Jerry standing behind him.

Chrissie reaches into Ryan's jacket, presses her hand against his stomach, and runs it across him to his gun. Ryan tenses at her touch, but he doesn't move. She pulls his gun out and drops it in her purse.

CHRISSIE  
Down the stairs, sweetheart.

He turns, and with Jerry walks down the stairs.

EXT. DOS SOL APARTMENTS - NIGHT

They come through the gate and he sees the old car's trunk sitting open. He isn't about to go without a fight. He suddenly bursts into a run, heading for the hedges across the street. Chrissie doesn't shoot, but Jerry runs after him, and he's much faster than Ryan.

Jerry tackles him in the street, forcing Ryan to the ground as he pulls the cloth from his pocket. Ryan turns to fight off his attacker and has the cloth shoved against his face. He tries to punch and claw, but Jerry is unaffected by the fight. Ryan quickly succumbs to the substance on the cloth. Jerry tosses it, then stands and slings Ryan over his shoulder.

He returns to the car where Chrissie is waiting. She's ecstatic and bouncing as Jerry puts Ryan in the trunk. Jerry steps back and lights another cigarette, watching her. She leans in, running her hand down Ryan's face, neck, chest.

JERRY  
Are you going to ride back here with him too?

She turns, enlivened by the thought.

CHRISSIE  
Do you mind?

He shrugs. She climbs in and lays down next to Ryan, hugging him. She's in heaven.

CHRISSIE  
My pet.

Jerry smiles, shaking his head.

JERRY  
Call me if you need anything, Chris.

He shuts the trunk on them and gets in. Jerry starts the engine and drives away.

INT. RYAN'S APARTMENT - DAY

The apartment is dark. On the answering machine the light flashes a 20. The phone starts ringing until the machine picks up.

CALLEIGH (ON PHONE)  
Ryan? Are you there? Pick up if you're there.  
Natalia is on her way over. You're three hours  
late. Ryan? Are you there?

The machine beeps as the door opens. The **MANAGER** lets **NATALIA** into the apartment.

NATALIA  
Thank you.

MANAGER  
He was supposed to pick Jake up last night.

NATALIA  
Jake?

MANAGER  
His dog. When he goes out he leaves him with  
us. But he never came back to pick him up. I  
just figured he got lucky.

NATALIA  
Thank you.

The man nods, leaving the door. Natalia turns back to the apartment.

NATALIA  
Ryan?

She moves slowly from room to room, but there's no sign of her co-worker.

INT. CSI MIAMI - CORRIDOR - DAY

Horatio is talking to a police officer and he notices Calleigh coming out of a lab talking on her cell phone. She closes it before she reaches him and waits for the officer to leave.

CALLEIGH  
No. No sign. She said the manager told her  
Ryan was supposed to pick up his dog at  
eleven but he never did.

Horatio makes a call on his cell phone.

HORATIO  
Eric. Last night Ryan had a date with the  
delivery girl from On Time Delivery. Go to  
their office and speak to her.

**TRIPP** comes around the corner, approaching Horatio.

DELKO (ON PHONE)  
I'm on it.

He hangs up.

TRIPP  
We found his car. Wasn't locked, and the  
patrolman found this in the street.

Tripp hands a bag with Jerry's cloth in it to Horatio.

TRIPP  
Smells like alcohol.

Horatio takes it, looking it over, and then hands it to Calleigh.

HORATIO  
Run it.

She grabs it and rushes off.

INT. ON TIME DELIVERY OFFICE - DAY

Delko enters the office. **STACEY**, a college-aged employee, stands behind the counter. They exchange a smile, until Delko flashes his badge to her.

DELKO  
I need to speak to one of your employees. I  
know her first name is Chrissie, she has long  
brown hair, and--

STACEY  
She was fired yesterday.

DELKO  
Fired? For what?

STACEY  
She was billing client's accounts for personal  
packages she was delivering to her boyfriend.  
Some guy that works with you.

Eric's smile fades.

DELKO  
Did she ever mention his name?

STACEY  
Just all the time. Ryan, uhm...

DELKO  
Wolfe?

STACEY  
Yeah. That's it.

DELKO  
Did she say how long they'd been dating?

STACEY  
I think she said for two years. She'd go on  
forever about him if you let her. The woman  
was totally all about him.

DELKO  
I need her address.

STACEY  
I don't think I can give that out.

DELKO  
Then get me someone who knows I can have it.

The girl hurries off to find her supervisor. Delko dials his cell phone.

DELKO (CONT'D)  
H, Chrissie was fired from here yesterday and  
has been telling everyone she and Ryan have  
been dating for two years. She has to be his stalker.

HORATIO (ON PHONE)  
Are you getting her address?

Stacey and her supervisor come in.

DELKO  
Yeah. I'll call you back.

INT. CAR TRUNK - DAY

Ryan comes to, finding his mouth covered with duct tape and his hands are tied behind him with duct tape. He can hear people talking and working outside. He tries to call out but can't yell loud enough over the gag.

He rolls over, trying to find something, anything, to cut the duct tape. He hears someone slam the car door.

JERRY (O.S.)  
Chrissie, you lover's awake.

The trunk opens. He stares up at Chrissie sitting on the edge. She has a small vial she's drawing liquid from into a syringe. From his angle, all he can see is the high ceiling of a warehouse.

CHRISSIE  
We'll be on our way soon, Ryan. But, I have  
some buyers coming here in a few minutes,  
and if they find out you're a cop, they'd kill you.  
This will help you sleep through it, okay?

She looks down at him, as if she's really expecting him to agree. Ryan tries screaming at her.

CHRISSIE  
I knew you'd understand.

She lowers the needle toward him and he tries to get away, but she gets him pinned in a place he can't escape. She injects it into his neck and then stands. He fades to sleep as she closes the trunk.

CHRISSIE  
Sweet dreams my pet.

INT. CHRISSIE'S APARTMENT - DAY

The front door of the small apartment opens slowly. The manager that opened it quickly moves back with Natalia, letting Calleigh and the police in. Natalia starts talking to the man. Calleigh and the police go through the sparsely furnished apartment.

The bathroom doesn't even have a shower curtain. The bed in the first bedroom is stripped. They reach the last door at the end of a hall. Calleigh waits for an officer to cover her and then opens the door.

Light reveals a shrine to Ryan. Articles and photographs cover the room. There are some photographs that are from crime scenes -- pictures no civilian should have. Natalia comes into the room.

NATALIA  
The manager said...

Natalia stares at the room.

NATALIA  
This is... Not good.

Calleigh shakes her head.

NATALIA  
It gets worse.

CALLEIGH  
Is that even possible?

NATALIA  
Yeah. The manager told me Chrissie was  
placed here by the rehab center The Village.

CALLEIGH  
You can't be serious.

Natalia nods.

CALLEIGH  
So Chrissie is either a serious drug addict or  
mentally unstable.

NATALIA  
Or both.

The women stare at the disturbing shrine.

INT. COFFIN - DAY

Ryan comes to and hears sounds like a shipping yard. The seam around the coffin has been removed to let air in, but allows very little light.

BAD GUY (O.S.)  
Hurry up with those cadavers. We have to be  
on the road with them in an hour.

Ryan isn't gagged anymore, but his ankles and wrists are tied to the sides of the coffin with zip ties through eyescrews.

WORKER (O.S.)  
You try stuffing forty keys into a dead man's  
stomach, man!

BAD GUY (O.S.)  
Stop your complaining. This one looks fine.  
Get him in a coffin and let's get this boat on  
the road.

Ryan struggles against his bonds.

BAD GUY (O.S.)  
Chris, I think your pet's awake again. You  
want me to give him another shot?

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
Naw. I've never seen a cop run away in a  
coffin, have you?

There's a chorus of laughter. Ryan jumps when he hears something hit near him and slide in. A car door slams shut at the foot of the coffin. Bad Guy and Chrissie's voice is nearby this time.

BAD GUY (O.S.)  
Okay, girl, you and Jerry are ready to go. See  
you guys at Mount Charleston. Don't be late.

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
I've already booked the church. I won't be late.

Car doors close and he hears the engine start.

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
You'll never see Florida again, Ryan. Be sure  
to say good-bye.

The vehicle rumbles to life.

RYAN  
LET ME OUT OF HERE!

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
When you've learned to be good, I will. Until  
then, you're just going to have to get used to it.  
Now be quiet, Jerry has a headache.

He struggles harder. The vehicle moves with a slight jolt and he hears the tires crunch on gravel.

RYAN  
Horatio will find you.

He hears a man say something, but it doesn't stop him.

RYAN  
You will not get away with this, Chrissie! He will--

The car stops suddenly. He hears doors open and close, then the lid opens. This time it's Jerry with a syringe. He jams it into Ryan's neck and the CSI is asleep before the coffin lid slams shut.

INT. CSI MIAMI - A/V LAB - DAY

Delko, Horatio, Natalia, and Calleigh stand around the table. Delko enters in Chrissie's information and the screen quickly populates.

HORATIO  
Have Chrissie and Ryan ever met before, Eric?

Delko scrolls and stops.

DELKO  
Yeah. Here. He arrested her for speeding and  
grand theft auto when he was still on patrol. It  
says she escaped The Village that morning  
and he noted in the report she appeared to be  
high on coke or heroin.

NATALIA  
So did she just pick the first man she came  
across? This seems like a random act.

Horatio's eyes narrow.

HORATIO  
I think she was already on the edge, and  
something happened during the arrest that  
set off her obsession. Something Ryan did  
without even knowing it. Eric, get us a warrant  
to release her medical records from The Village.

Delko left to do as he asked.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
Ms. Boa Vista, pull up the report of his arrest.  
See if you can find anything that sounds  
unusual about it.

NATALIA  
I'll let you know what I find.

Horatio and Calleigh are left at the monitor. Horatio touches the touchpad, moving through a long list of drug related charges and arrests.

HORATIO  
Chrissie Mandais... You are a very busy drug dealer...

CALLEIGH  
Maybe this was always about drugs.

HORATIO  
No. This was always about Ryan. But drugs do  
explain the monetary gifts.

CALLEIGH  
There was no drug trace on the bills, and none  
of the serial numbers came back stolen.

HORATIO  
Then that means Chrissie is a very well  
connected woman.

Calleigh turns to him, lowering her voice.

CALLEIGH  
A mentally unstable woman with drug ties like  
this is a deadly combination, Horatio. We're  
never going to see him again.

Horatio looks up at her, holding her eyes.

HORATIO  
We aren't going to believe that, are we? We  
will believe we will find him. Somehow.

She looks back at the rap sheet. She doesn't believe Horatio's encouraging words.

EXT. MIAMI SUBURBAN HOME - DAY

Horatio pulls up to the house and goes in. Tara is in the living room kneeling next a woman who's been shot. The M.E. is staring out the patio doors, in some other place. Horatio stops next to her, taking off his sunglasses.

SUPER: Present

HORATIO  
Is there something wrong, Tara?

She looks over her shoulder, but not at him.

TARA  
I was just thinking... Today Ryan would be  
here, not you. I think that every Monday and  
Thursday when you're work cases he would have.

Horatio doesn't answer right away.

HORATIO  
He'll be back soon.

She looks up at him.

TARA  
It's been four and a half weeks. He's not  
coming back, Horatio.

Horatio looks into her eyes.

HORATIO  
I don't believe that. We have a corpse to  
discuss, don't we?

Tara sighs, and then turns back to the body.

TARA  
It looks like a through and through to the  
chest. The bullet wound--

Horatio's cell phone starts ringing and he answers it.

HORATIO  
Horatio.

CATHERINE (ON PHONE)  
Horatio Cane?

HORATIO  
I am. Who am I speaking to?

CATHERINE (ON PHONE)  
This is Catherine Willows, of the Las Vegas crime  
lab. We worked a case together a while back.

HORATIO  
I recall, however, I'm in the middle of a crime  
scene right now. Let me call you back.

CATHERINE (ON PHONE)  
We need to talk now, Horatio. It's about your  
missing CSI.

HORATIO  
Tara, I need to take this. I'll be right back.

He goes outside as Calleigh and Delko arrive. He stops on the steps, watching them approach.

HORATIO (CONT'D)  
You know where Ryan Wolfe is?

Calleigh and Delko are surprised at the mention of his name.

CATHERINE (ON PHONE)  
Not really. We found a coffin and ran DNA  
from blood found in it. We gotta hit on him.

HORATIO  
You found him in a coffin? How long was he buried?

The question upsets Calleigh. Eric's jaw tenses with anger.

CATHERINE (ON PHONE)  
No. It's not like that. The coffin was in a hearse  
at the bottom of a cliff. We have evidence he  
was in it, but we don't have a body.

HORATIO  
Do you think he survived the accident?

That returns hope to both the CSI.

CATHERINE (ON PHONE)  
There are signs to indicate a high probability  
he did, but he wandered away from the crash  
site. The canyon the accident was in has only  
two ways out: up or out into the desert. Few  
people live out there and if he's injured, the  
odds of surviving for long are stacked against him.

HORATIO  
We'd like to come to Nevada and help with the search.

CATHERINE (ON PHONE)  
I'd expect nothing less. Could you bring the  
case files on his kidnapping too?

HORATIO  
We will bring everything we have. I'll let you  
know when we can be there.

Horatio hangs up and Delko and Calleigh start talking.

DELKO  
Is Ryan dead or alive?

CALLEIGH  
How did he get to Nevada?

DELKO  
We need to go with you, H.

He waits for them to stop talking.

HORATIO  
We don't know anything yet, but there's a  
chance he is alive. I planned on you two  
going, but I have to make arrangements to  
cover our shifts. As soon as I do that, we can  
leave. In the mean time, I need you to start  
working the crime scene inside.

The two nod.

CALLEIGH  
Why do you think Chrissie left him in Nevada?

Horatio puts his sunglasses back on.

HORATIO  
That's where Chrissie's delusions met reality.

Horatio heads for his Hummer.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. CSI NEVADA - CORRIDOR - DAY

Catherine comes around the corner and finds Horatio, Calleigh and Delko waiting in his office. Horatio is looking over her book collection. Next to Calleigh's chair is a well-cared for but worn leather satchel. Catherine enters.

CATHERINE  
Hello, Horatio.

Delko and Calleigh stand. Horatio turns and smiles. The two shake hands

HORATIO  
It's good to see you again, Catherine.

CATHERINE  
I just wish it were under better circumstances.

HORATIO  
So do I. I'm sure you remember my CSI  
Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko.

CATHERINE  
I do.

They shake hands.

CATHERINE (CONT'D)  
I'm glad you all came.

Catherine grabs another chair for Horatio and sets it down, and then sits in her desk chair. Horatio sits down in the chair.

HORATIO  
You haven't found Ryan yet, have you?

CATHERINE  
No. And we're still processing the coffin and  
hearse. We did lift several prints from under  
the coffin lid. One set flagged a Chrissie  
Mandais. You did confirm she is Ryan's  
kidnapper?

HORATIO  
Yes.

CALLEIGH  
The prints were only on the inside of the coffin?

CATHERINE  
The hearse and coffin had been burned so  
there were no recoverable prints anywhere else.

CALLEIGH  
Was the inside burned?

CATHERINE  
It was scorched around the edges, but otherwise  
no. We think that whoever set it on fire intended  
for him to die in it, but the weather saved him.  
It began raining the night we found it.

The news relieves Calleigh.

DELKO  
Have you found accelerant?

CATHERINE  
Yes. They used ether as an accelerant.

Horatio leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

CATHERINE (CONT'D)  
Did you bring your case files on his kidnapping?

Calleigh grabs the satchel and pulls a very large file from it, setting it on Grissom's desk. He's surprised at how large it is.

CALLEIGH  
We started it when we began receiving death threats.

CATHERINE  
She was threatening to kill him?

CALLEIGH  
No. Us.

HORATIO  
Mister Wolfe was suspended for a short time.  
The letters were threatening us if he wasn't  
reinstated.

Catherine lays her hand on the folder, holding Horatio's eyes.

CATHERINE  
I could read this, but as CSI, I think I would get  
more information if you three could tell me  
what's been happening from the beginning.

Horatio begins to recount events for Catherine.

INT. CSI NEVADA - GARAGE - DAY

Riley pulls on a pair of wraparound fluorescence glasses and picks up a florescent light. She aims at the white satin of the coffin as she flicks it on, revealing even whiter patches covering the inside of the coffin.

RILEY  
Oh my...

She jumps when Greg lays his hand on her shoulder.

GREG  
Sorry. What's wrong?

Turning back to the coffin.

RILEY  
This is not good.

He grabs glasses and is confused by what he's seeing.

GREG  
Semen?

RILEY  
I'm sure it's more than that. Hold this for me,  
will you?

Greg takes the light, aiming it inside the coffin. She cuts out several swatches with bright spots and slips the swatches in an evidence bag. She turns to leave but he stops her.

GREG  
I can run that.

She stares at him a moment, then hands it over.

RILEY  
Brace yourself.

Greg looks at the bag, then her. She's already turned back to the coffin. He leaves with the fabric.

INT. COFFIN - NIGHT

Ryan has fallen asleep. His wrists are bloodied from struggling against the ties. A door creaking wakes him. He hears someone walking on cement and the door at the foot of the coffin opens. Someone's moving outside the coffin and then the lid opens.

SUPER: Two weeks ago

Ryan stares at Chrissie's smiling face. She carries a take out container and cup.

CHRISSIE  
Are you hungry?

He doesn't answer. She turns, setting the items on the floor. He looks past her. All he can see is another coffin next to him and high lights. The back door of the hearse is closed and he can't see out.

RYAN  
Where are we?

CHRISSIE  
Illinois. Did you say good-bye to Florida?

Ryan doesn't answer her.

CHRISSIE (CONT'D)  
We're on a tight schedule though. Gotta get to  
the airport in a week. That's when we  
scheduled all these dead people to fly out of  
the U.S.

RYAN  
To where?

CHRISSIE  
Russia. That's where you and I are going to  
get married. I have the perfect church picked out--

RYAN  
I am not marrying you.

CHRISSIE  
And a gorgeous dress--

RYAN  
I am not marrying you.

CHRISSIE  
And a gray suit for you. You look so good in gray.

RYAN  
I AM NOT MARRYING YOU!

She ignores his protests and picks up a fry, dangling it in front of his mouth. He ignores, holding a glare on her.

CHRISSIE  
I got you a hamburger. Just like you like it.  
Ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise on your  
hamburger - but not that sweet mayonnaise,  
the salty kind. No pickles, double cheese and  
bacon. And the fries are crispy too. I got lots of  
ketchup for them. I would have gotten you a  
beer, but I think water is better for you. You  
should eat better, know that Ryan?

He doesn't respond.

CHRISSIE (CONT'D)  
Do you remember the day we met? I'll never  
forget it. You were so sweet and gentle. I was a  
little out of it, but you weren't even rough when  
you handcuffed me.

RYAN  
I never...

Suddenly he remembers what she's talking about.

**INT. RYAN'S PATROL CAR - (RE-ENACTMENT) - DAY**

**With lights flashing, Ryan pulls over a flashy convertible. He types the license plate number into his mobile computer. The car comes back as stolen.**

**EXT. RYAN'S PATROL CAR - (RE-ENACTMENT) - DAY**

**Ryan climbs out, resting his hand on his side arm as he walks along the side of the car to the driver. Chrissie is smoking a joint, unconcerned that he's there.**

**RYAN  
Ma'am, I need you to step out of the car.**

**CHRISSIE  
Go to hell!**

**RYAN  
Ma'am--**

**CHRISSIE  
You want me out of here, you're going to  
have to drag me out, bitch!**

**She blows smoke at his face. Ryan maintains his cool.**

**RYAN  
Ma'am, please step out of the car.**

**She flips him off. Ryan grabs the door handle and pulls it open before she can lock it. He reaches for her arm and she slaps at him, and then flicks the joint at him. Ryan lays a gentle hand on her shoulder as she looks up at him. Her entire attitude suddenly changes. She smiles. Ryan doesn't return it.**

**RYAN (CONT'D)  
Ma'am, please step out of the car.**

**She obeys. He handcuffs her and then grabs the purse in the passenger seat. He pulls out her driver's license.**

**RYAN (CONT'D)  
Are you Chrissie Mandais?**

**CHRISSIE  
Yeah. And you are?**

**RYAN  
Officer Wolfe. Are you aware you're driving a  
stolen car, Ms. Mandais?**

**CHRISSIE  
Yeah. I needed it to find someone like you.**

**Ryan looks up at her. He takes her arm and leads her back to his patrol car. Following standard procedures, he protects her head as he helps her in -- a small act that seals his fate.**

**BACK TO SCENE**

She leans over the side of the coffin, offering him fries. Ryan turns his head.

CHRISSIE (CONT'D)  
It's been almost three days since you had  
anything to eat or drink. If you don't eat something  
you'll die. Is that what you want? To die?

Ryan doesn't. He slowly turns his head back and accepts the food.

She smiles, feeding him a bite of hamburger. By accident his lips brush her finger and her expression changes to lust. She startles Ryan when she climbs on top of him.

RYAN  
What are you doing?

She leans down, kissing his neck.

CHRISSIE  
I've waited so long for tonight, my pet.

RYAN  
GET OFF!

He ducks his head when she tries to kiss his lips. She pulls off her shirt and drops it. Then she begins unbuttoning his shirt, kissing skin as it's exposed.

RYAN (CONT'D)  
Stop it! STOP IT!

She bites him.

EXT. MOJAVE DESERT - DAY

SUPER: Present

Ryan's eyes snap open and it takes him a minute to realize a scorpion is stinging him. He scrambles to his feet, smacking at it until he hits it off. Ryan hobbles back, grabbing where he's been stung -- it hurts like hell!

The scorpion retreats to the shelter of the bush Ryan had been lying next to. Ryan looks across the desert around him, and then continues walking west.

EXT. MOJAVE DESERT (AERIAL) - DAY

To the south search parties are out on horseback and ATVs. They're searching south. Further south is well traveled road. Even further south is Las Vegas. Ryan is moving away further into the desert, away from rescue.

INT. CSI NEVADA - CATHERINE'S OFFICE - DAY

Greg stops just inside the door holding sheets of paper. He has disturbing results to deliver. Catherine and the Miami CSI are concluding their discussion about Ryan's case. Catherine notices him, but doesn't acknowledge him right away.

DELKO  
We've learned Chrissie was producing at least  
a hundred pounds of meth a month, and twice  
that of heroin.

CATHERINE  
Do you think she knew you were getting  
close? Maybe that's why she took him?

HORATIO  
We didn't find her lab until three days ago after  
she'd kidnapped him. We believe she became  
obsessed with him and planned all along to  
take him when she left Miami.

CATHERINE  
If that's the case, this woman is very unstable.  
If she was so obsessed, why kill him? That  
doesn't make any sense.

CALLEIGH  
I'm guessing he either made her mad or made  
himself an inconvenience. He doesn't take  
being pushed around real well.

CATHERINE  
Perhaps.

Catherine motions back to Greg.

CATHERINE (CONT'D)  
This is one of my CSI, Greg Sanders. Greg,  
this Horatio Cane, Calleigh Duquesne and  
Eric Delko. They work with Ryan. Do you have  
something for us?

The three look at him. He offers a weak smile.

GREG  
Catherine I need to speak to you a moment.

CATHERINE  
I'll be right back.

Catherine goes into the hall with Greg, shutting her office door behind her.

INT. CSI NEVADA - CORRIDOR - DAY

Greg hands the results to Catherine. She reads them and they disturb her too.

CATHERINE  
Did you run this using STR?

GREG  
Yeah.

CATHERINE  
Run it using PCR.

Greg's shocked by the order.

GREG  
That takes a week, Catherine!

CATHERINE  
I want these results verified.

Catherine hands back the papers and turns to go back in.

GREG  
The results are going to come back the same.  
This is just as good as a PCR test.

Catherine turns back.

CATHERINE  
Do you want to go in there and tell his friends  
and co-workers that it appears Ryan had sex  
with his kidnapper without being absolutely certain?

GREG  
It wasn't consensual.

CATHERINE  
Did the STR test tell you that?

Greg doesn't answer right away. Catherine turns to go back in.

GREG  
He wouldn't have agreed.

CATHERINE  
You do not know that, Greg.

Greg looks her in the eyes.

GREG  
He's a CSI. He was a patrolman before that.  
He never would have agreed.

CATHERINE  
He's also human. He may have had to in order  
to save his life. Run the test, Greg.

Catherine goes back in, leaving Greg alone with the results. He slowly turns and walks away.

EXT. MOJAVE DESERT - DAY

Ryan limps across the desert, keeping his eyes on a shack ahead. The desert heat is causing optical illusions of water around him. He trips and stumbles against a large boulder. Catching himself makes him burn his hand on the hot surface. He pulls back, and then continues limping.

Suddenly he stops as the illusion of the shack gives way to a dead Joshua tree. Ryan limps up to it and stares. Slowly he limps off into the desert again.

INT. CSI NEVADA - LAB - DAY

Greg is unusually quiet and somber. Nick comes in with a bag of hair.

NICK  
Ray got lucky and found some hair under the seat.

Greg glances at the bag when Nick sets it down next to him. He turns to another machine. Nick watches him.

NICK (CONT'D)  
Did I say something wrong?

GREG  
(dark)  
No.

Nick walks around the counter, watching him preparing a slide.

NICK  
Ya can't let this case get to you, Greg.

GREG  
That's your best advice?

NICK  
Yeah, Greg.

Greg slams down what he's working on it. The slide cracks on the counter.

GREG  
What she did to this guy... It's not right!

Nick nods. He pulls on a pair of gloves and picks up the slide, preparing another. He holds the slide out.

NICK  
You're right, but this guy managed to stay alive  
for twenty-five hundred miles, Greg. If you give  
up, if you let this case get to you so it makes  
you break slides and ruin evidence, then he  
fought for nothing.

Greg takes the slide from him, staring at it. Nick walks to the door, then stops, turning back.

NICK (CONT'D)  
Or, you can take Calleigh out with SAR and I  
can run it. Which do you want, Greg?

Greg sighs and then looks at him.

GREG  
You take forever processing DNA.

Nick smiles and Greg returns it.

NICK  
Alright. Keep us updated, man.

Nick leaves and Greg goes back to work.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. COFFIN - DAY

Ryan comes to, hearing Chrissie and another **WOMAN** talking.

WOMAN (O.S.)  
This tests positive. How much do you have?

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
How much do you need?

The woman chuckles a little.

SUPER: Five Days Ago

WOMAN (O.S.)  
Is it really clean? I'm kinda leery about drugs  
kept in some dead guy's hollowed leg.

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
They were packaged.

WOMAN (O.S.)  
What do you have in this other coffin?

Something softly taps the coffin lid.

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
My pet.

Ryan kicks at the side of the coffin.

RYAN  
I am not your damned pet!

WOMAN (O.S.)  
There's someone alive in there?

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
Just my fiancée. We're having some  
relationship issues.

RYAN  
WE ARE NOT ENGAGED!

WOMAN (O.S.)  
Is he cute?

The lid opens. Ryan glares at the two women standing at the foot the coffin. The woman, undercover **FBI AGENT GILLIAN**, looks the part of a drug dealer.

FBI AGENT GILLIAN  
He is kinda cute. Could use a shave and shower.

RYAN  
Bite me!

Chrissie laughs.

CHRISSIE  
He has issues with that.

FBI AGENT GILLIAN  
Is he one of those mail order husbands? You  
can't trust them to go anywhere alone.

CHRISSIE  
Yeah.

Chrissie closes the lid.

RYAN  
I am a Miami Dade Police officer you psychotic  
bitch! LET ME GO!

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
So, do we have a deal?

FBI AGENT GILLIAN (O.S.)  
You're asking more than I was expecting. I  
need to think about it. Can I come back  
tomorrow? Around eight?

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
Fine. But if you're late, we won't be here. We  
have to leave the country in three days.

FBI AGENT GILLIAN (O.S.)  
Yeah? Going somewhere tropical?

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
Russia. That's where we're getting married.

RYAN  
I AM NOT MARRYING YOU!

FBI AGENT GILLIAN (O.S.)  
To each their own. I'll be back at eight then.

The voices go silent. The lid opens again and Chrissie climbs on top of Ryan, kissing him.

CHRISSIE  
We have the rest of the afternoon to play!

He closes his eyes in an attempt to take himself away from the situation.

EXT. LAS VEGAS (STOCK)

To establish.

INT. CSI NEVADA - CORRIDOR - DAY

Catherine and Horatio are walking down the hall going over the recent results. Greg blows past the hall, and then comes back. He's carrying print outs

GREG  
CATHERINE!

The two turn, watching him run up. He holds out a sheet of paper between them, not sure which to hand it to. Catherine takes it.

GREG (CONT'D)  
Okay, first, I had been waiting on results from  
Wendy on the blood on the jacket. The first two  
samples were expected -- Ryan and the dealer  
from Iowa.

Greg turns the pages before Grissom's ready.

GREG (CONT'D)  
There were blood drops on the sleeve that was  
a female and we have a hit: FBI agent Gillian  
Huff. I've put word into the field office, haven't  
heard anything back.

Greg shoves the next pages in front of Catherine.

GREG (CONT'D)  
And the hair Ray found came back to this guy,  
Jerry Regnirps. And his last known residence  
is right next to a mortuary in Boulder City.

Catherine calls Brass.

CATHERINE  
Jim, we have a suspect's address.

INT. HEARSE - DAY

SUPER: Three Days Ago

FBI AGENT GILLIAN (O.S.)  
Wake up.

A hand pats Ryan's face. He's drugged and waking isn't coming easy. The hand slaps him, waking him. He looks up at Gillian crouched next to the coffin.

FBI AGENT GILLIAN (CONT'D)  
Sit up. It'll help.

She grabs his shoulder to help him sit up. He looks down at his wrists, unable to grasp right away that he's free. The cuts on his wrists are swollen and red with infection. She gently touches them and winces when he pulls back.

FBI AGENT GILLIAN (CONT'D)  
Yeah. Those are bad. Are you Ryan Wolfe?

RYAN  
(groggy)  
Yeah.

FBI AGENT GILLIAN  
Come on. This place is crawling with militia.  
We have to move.

He lets her help him, but he's confused and unsteady.

RYAN  
Who are you?

FBI AGENT GILLIAN  
A friend.

EXT. UTAH FOREST - DAY

They start through the forest, heading for a gate down the hill. Outside the gate is a black car.

RYAN  
Thank you.

She smiles.

FBI AGENT GILLIAN  
Welcome. Can you pick up the pace?

He tries to. A gunshot goes off and Gillian falls, taking Ryan down with her. He turns to help her up and finds she's been shot in the back of the head.

He looks back, seeing Jerry aiming a rifle at him. Ryan scrambles to his feet and runs for the gate. Jerry fires several more shots, barely missing Ryan.

He is within feet of the gate and freedom. From out of nowhere, a man tackles Ryan. Then more men and women appear and start beating him. One kick fractures his hipbone, another kick breaks three ribs.

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
STOP!

The people move back, keeping him surrounded. Ryan tries to get up but the combination of malnutrition, injuries and drugs has weakened him. Chrissie comes through the circle and draws her gun, aiming it at his forehead.

The group cheers and encourages her to shoot. He sinks to the ground, closing his eyes, and giving up to fate. Chrissie doesn't shoot. The group grows quiet.

CHRISSIE (CONT'D)  
Put him back in the coffin.

They drag him back and tie him down again.

INT. COFFIN - DAY

The lid is slammed shut. For the first time, Ryan breaks with silent tears and whispering a prayer.

FADE TO.

INT. JERRY'S HOUSE - DAY

**BRASS** and local police are in the house when Greg, Riley and Catherine enter. The place has a few pieces of broken furniture and thick layer of dust.

Brass motions them to follow and leads them to the back room. There are long tables with a variety of tubes, jars, and equipment for manufacturing a variety of drugs.

BRASS  
Landlord said Jerry paid through the end of the year.

CATHERINE  
This guy isn't coming back.

Greg stares at the equipment, his frustration penning up again.

Riley wanders into the kitchen.

INT. JERRY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY

The place is a mess. Rotten, moldy food lays everywhere. She starts poking through the cupboards. She opens the pantry door. There are a few cans on the shelves. Riley closes the door and turns. She turns back and opens the door, looking at the floor.

She crouches, noticing a slot the size and length of a flat screw driver. Riley pulls a knife from her pocket and unfolds the blade. She slips it into the groove and slowly works it around until she's lifting up a board. A trap door made to look like part of the floor pulls up.

She pulls it away and stares at the stairs leading into the cellar. A cord is attached to a joint within reach. Riley reaches out and slowly pulls it. Lights come on in the cellar.

Drawing her sidearm, Riley slowly descends the steps. She stops at the bottom, staring.

Greg comes into the kitchen and notices the door of the pantry open. He walks to it, seeing Riley at the bottom.

GREG  
Anything down there?

RILEY  
A freaking arsenal!

INT. JERRY'S HOUSE - CELLAR - DAY

Greg rushes down the stairs and stops next to Riley. The cellar is full of weapons. Two tables have stacks of papers, including a map of the airport and a topographic map. Greg pulls on gloves and picks up the topographic map.

Riley walks over to another pile of papers, pulling on gloves. She sifts through the papers.

Brass and Catherine come down the stairs.

BRASS  
Think they were arming for world war three?

RILEY  
Why does the Spring Mountain Militia sound  
so familiar?

Catherine walks over to him, pulling on gloves. He takes the paper Riley hands him.

GREG  
And I have a map of the militia's compound.

Catherine looks at the topographic map Greg holds up. He turns to Brass.

CATHERINE  
Call the FBI field office. We have enough for a  
warrant to search the militia's land.

Brass heads back up the stairs to make the call.

INT. COFFIN - NIGHT (RE-ENACTMENT)

SUPER: Two Days Ago

The hearse comes to an abrupt halt, but the engine is left idling. He hears the car doors slam shut. Terrified, Ryan is sweating bullets. His mouth has been taped again.

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
Get it ready to roll. They weren't far behind.

He hears someone open a door and doing something. He hears another car's brakes squeak and then several car doors open and close.

BAD GUY (O.S.)  
Ether coming through! Where do you want it?

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
Cover everything. The coffin too.

He hears the back door open and liquid splash. There's a bright flash of lightening followed by a deafening clap of thunder.

JERRY (O.S.)  
Chris, it's going to rain. This may not work.

CHRISSIE (O.S.)  
If the fire doesn't kill him, the landing will.

Ryan tries pulling his restraints loose. The lid opens and Chrissie is kneeling next to the coffin. She rips off the tape, dropping it in the coffin.

RYAN  
Please, Chrissie...

She leans over and kisses him.

CHRISSIE  
We could have been happy, but you just  
couldn't see that, could you?

Desperate to live, Ryan's will sells out on him.

RYAN  
I can. Chrissie. I'm--

She stands and slams the lid shut.

RYAN  
CHRISSIE, I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'LL MARRY YOU! CHRISSIE!

The hearse starts rolling again. Ryan hears a whoosh and he sees flames through the crack between the lid and body of the coffin. The windows break from the intense heat, metal groans, and smoke quickly fills the coffin.

The hearse hops up high. For an instant there is only silence and weightlessness. Then the coffin slides forward and wind whistles through the broken windows. Ryan hears plastic break and the coffin comes to a halt.

Gravity presses him against the side. He closes his eyes, waiting for the end. Everything stops moving in one bone jarring motion. Metal groans and complains as the coffin falls to the side. For a moment flames lick into the coffin.

Then the world turns somersaults, tossing the coffin and Ryan. Shards of glass and small rocks make their way into the coffin, slicing through Ryan's skin and clothes. His head bounces off the coffin lid several times before knocking him unconscious.

Everything stops moving suddenly, jerking Ryan against his bonds. The plastic ties tear into his skin. One last movement sends the coffin to the other side, cracking the lid open.

Flames lick in but are quickly dosed by a downpour. The rain drenches Ryan and cleans his bleeding wounds.

FADE TO:

I/E. QUINCY'S VEHICLE - DUSK

**JANE** and **FRANK** Quincy are driving down Lee Canyon Road in an old, beat up pick-up. The Nevada natives are newlyweds just returning from their honeymoon in town, and Jane is snuggled up to Frank's side.

Frank looks out his window as he passes something pale and out of place for the desert. He quickly brakes and leans out the window, looking back. Jane glances back and then at him.

JANE  
What?

Frank puts the vehicle in reverse.

FRANK  
I saw something.

Jane turns in her seat, looking back down the road. It's hard to see anything in the fading light. Frank stops at the spot he saw something and turns the car a little. Headlights show an arm. Jane grabs Frank's arm.

JANE  
Frank... That looks like an arm.

FRANK  
Stay here, honey.

He pulls away from Jane and gets out

EXT. LEE CANYON ROAD - DAY

Like a scene from the Twilight Zone's 'The Rip Van Winkle Caper,' the Good Samaritan cautiously approaches the still body. A light breeze toys with the hair. Frank stops at the shoulder, staring.

Ryan Wolfe's broken and bruised body lies on the embankment. His breathing is so shallow that he appears dead. His skin is yellow, black, or red and blistered. His face and eyes are sunken and bruised. His broken arm is swollen and black and blue around the break.

His palm of his other hand has a second degree burn on it. Blood has soaked his pants and bends out where the bone has finally torn through the skin. His cheek is swollen from a scorpion bite.

Frank crouches next to Ryan and pushes his fingers against the CSI's neck in search of life. Ryan's good eye opens.

RYAN  
(whisper)  
Help. Please.

FRANK  
JANE! CALL 911! BRING WATER!

Frank sits next to Ryan.

FRANK (CONT'D)  
Lay still. Don't move. We'll get help. What's  
your name?

RYAN  
Miami. Dade C... C...

FRANK  
You're from Miami?

Ryan's eye closes. He barely nods.

FRANK (CONT'D)  
What's your name? Can you tell me your name?

RYAN  
Ryan. Wolfe.

Frank is stunned.

FRANK  
You've been all over the news! They're  
searching for you!

Ryan doesn't respond. Jane runs up with bottles of water and has her cell phone pressed to her ear.

JANE  
Here. Yes, I'm still on the line. I don't know. Is  
he responding, honey?

Frank looks up at her, taking the water.

FRANK  
Tell them we found Ryan Wolfe. He's alive but  
they need to hurry. He's  
in really bad shape.

Frank uncaps a bottle and gently lifts Ryan's head, drizzling water into his mouth. Ryan drinks, the only sign he's still fighting for his life.

EXT. MCCARAN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

A hearse pulls up to a plane being loaded by two baggage handlers who are an FBI agent and Nick. The two turn, watching Jerry and Chrissie get out. Nick is playing a stereo-type: stupid Southerner.

NICK  
Your dead guy about missed his flight.

Chrissie smiles, walking up to him. She hands him the keys to the hearse wrapped in a hundred dollar bill.

CHRISSIE  
We're supposed to accompany the body.  
Would you mind parking the car for me?

NICK  
Sure.

He drops the items in his uniform pocket. He and the guard unload the casket and put it on the baggage ramp. Nick looks at both ends, and then turns to the two.

The officer walks over to a baggage rack, behind Jerry. Nick sees him give Nick a nod and he pulls his weapon from under a bag. Nick puts his hands on his hips.

NICK (CONT'D)  
There's no bio-tag on this casket, ma'am. We  
gotta have that to ship it.

CHRISSIE  
There isn't one?

NICK  
No. We gotta have one.

He has her attention so she doesn't notice the agent walk up to Jerry and put his gun against Jerry's temple. Jerry slowly raises his hand. The agent pulls Jerry's weapon from under his suit jacket. From behind equipment, carts and vehicles, Horatio, policemen, and FBI materialize, closing in on Chrissie.

CHRISSIE  
Isn't there some way I could convince you to  
overlook it this one time?

She seductively pulls a bill from her bra, waving it in front of Nick's nose. Nick smiles.

NICK  
Me, maybe, but this new guy I'm working with,  
he's a stickler for regulations.

Chrissie turns, staring at Horatio's gun aimed at her. She reaches in her purse as she turns. She finds Nick's gun aimed at her head.

It doesn't stop her from aiming her revolver at Nick's face. Brass, Catherine, and Riley with more police emerge, all with weapons aimed at Chrissie and Jerry.

BRASS  
Put the gun down, Chrissie Mandias!

Panicked, she looks for an escape.

NICK  
Hey, Chrissie.

She turns back to him, her gun aimed at his face. Nick's smile is as cold as his voice.

NICK (CONT'D)  
Ryan's still alive. He wanted you to know that.

Chrissie has lost and she knows it. Her thumb reaches up and she cocks her pistol. Horatio and Nick don't hesitate -- two gunshots go off. One hits between her eyes, the other tears into her back and heart.

Chrissie crumples to the tarmac.

Horatio and police cautiously approach. Nick just stands, staring at her body. Horatio stops next to him.

NICK (CONT'D)  
Good shot, Horatio.

HORATIO  
The same to you, Nick. The same to you.

FADE OUT.

THE END


End file.
